Invisible
by Toylad
Summary: Y sí, el chico del cual me encuentro perdidamente enamorada, el que me hace suspirar, no me permite concentrarme en mis estudios ni me permite dormir en las noches, es mi mejor amigo. Solo que mi profundo secreto es que lo amo. En los muchos años que llevo de conocerlo, siempre lo he amado, pero él no se ha dado cuenta. Es como si me conociese y al mismo tiempo no.


**Nota de autora:**¡Sigo viva! Ok, tampoco es para tanto, pero es que lamento haber tardado tanto en publicar, aunque si Dios quiere, dentro de un rato o mañana publico el sexto capítulo de Reinas. Luego, honestamente nunca me llamó la atención Taylor Swift, pero gracias a una amiga conocí esta canción y me gustó mucho, además de que la pensé para MiyakoxBoomer (no sé porque siempre los fics de ellos son los que me quedan más tiernos, je). Además, debo hacer una aclaración, es la primera vez que subo un fic en el que narro como "Lo miro y sonrío. Él hace lo mismo", ya que siempre narro como "Lo miré y sonreí. Él hizo lo mismo", pero espero que me haya quedado bien, es que fue como un pequeño experimento. En fin, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:**Las PPGZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La canción tampoco. El fic sí.

* * *

Miyako's POV:

_"Miyako… es hora de despertar" _escucho la dulce voz de mi abuela decir, además de un par de leves golpecitos en la puerta de mi habitación. Abro mis ojos lentamente, emito un bostezo y sonrío. Observo la ventana junto a mi cama, pero debido a que ésta se encuentra cubierta por las cortinas, las corro y miro a través de mi ventana a la gran casa junto a la mía. Y ahí, con el cabello hecho un desastre y unas grandes ojeras, se encuentra el tierno chico por el cual me desvelo todas las noches, pensando en él y solo él. Sacude su cabeza un par de veces y se despeina aún más sus cabellos dorados, bosteza y sale de la habitación. No puedo evitar soltar un suspiro. Es que él es… único.

Me levanto de mi cama y bajo por las escaleras, para entonces encontrarme con mi abuelita con el desayuno preparado para mí. Termino de comer y me voy a bañar. Me pongo una blusa celeste de manga por el codo y con cuello en forma de v, una falda turquesa por encima de la rodilla, un cinturón color azul, unos zapatos de muñeca del mismo color que el cinturón y un broche en mi cabello –el cual recojo como todos los días, en dos coletas– azul. Además, de que como siempre, me arreglo bien –pero no uso maquillaje, prefiero ser natural– con un único objetivo, llamar aunque sea un poco _su atención._

Salgo de mi casa y me dirijo a la secundaria, alegre por el maravilloso día y por poder verlo en clases. Observar sus bellos ojos celestes como el cielo, los cuales muestran su dulzura e inocencia, cosa que amo. No. A él es a quién amo. El problema es que siento que nunca lo notará.

Por fin, llego a la institución. Entro y busco el aula 23, en la cual me tocan las clases de ciencias. Coloco mi bolso en un asiento y saco mi teléfono celular un momento para enviarle un mensaje a mis amigas, pero me doy cuenta de que alguien coloca sus manos sobre mis ojos, impidiéndome así ver.

-Adivina quién soy –dice haciendo una muy mala imitación de un acento británico. Sonrío, sabiendo perfectamente a quién pertenece esa linda voz.

-Hola, Boomer –saludo, para luego soltar una risita y escuchar su suspiro de resignación.

-No es justo, siempre adivinas quién soy –quita sus suaves manos de mis ojos, suelta una risa y sonríe. Me volteo y lo miró a sus bellos ojos, los cuales brillan cuando él sonríe. Esa cálida sonrisa que cada vez que la veo me enamora más.

-Es porque no sabes fingir tu voz –digo entre risas. Él hace un pequeño puchero y se cruza de brazos. Vuelvo a reír al observar el tierno berrinche–. ¿Me acompañas a caminar? –le pregunto a mi mejor amigo con un brillo en mis ojos.

Y sí, el chico del cual me encuentro perdidamente enamorada, el que me hace suspirar, el que no me permite concentrarme en mis estudios ni me permite dormir en las noches, es mi mejor amigo. Solo que mi profundo secreto es que lo amo. En los muchos años que llevo de conocerlo, siempre lo he amado, pero él no se ha dado cuenta. Es como si me conociese y al mismo tiempo no.

-Claro, vamos –y hace un ademán para que lo siga.

Salimos del aula y comenzamos a caminar por los largos pasillos, ya que faltaban unos 20 minutos para que las clases comenzasen. Hablamos de temas sin importancia o cosas que nos gustan. Y es que él y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común, es como si él fuese como yo pero como chico o algo así.

¿Ustedes creen en lo que se dice que para cada chica hay un chico ideal? Sé que hay mucha gente que cree que esos son solo cuentos de hadas y cosas de chicas enamoradas, pero yo sí creo. Y en lo más profundo sé que Boomer es como para mí y yo para él, pero él no lo nota, porque…

-Amber… –escucho que susurra, paralizado. Miro en la dirección que el lindo rubio está mirando y la veo, caminando por ahí.

Amber Adams es la chica de la cual Boomer está enamorado desde que entramos a primaria. Y no lo culpo, pues ella es tan… perfecta. Sus ojos avellana, que brillan como luceros. Su sonrisa pura y sincera, con sus dientes blancos y perfectos como perlas. Su cabello liso color café claro con toques color dorado, el cual cae por su espalda hasta por encima de su cintura, siendo sujetado por una diadema anaranjada. Su piel bronceada perfectamente. Su maravilloso cutis, con su nariz respingada y labios rosados. Y para terminar, un cuerpo de envidia, el cual luce un vestido color amarillo con flores del mismo color que la diadema.

A la chica no la odio, ella no es mala, cruel, repugnante o algo similar. De hecho, es muy dulce y agradable, según lo que sé. Su único defecto –si acaso se le puede llamar así– es que no conoce a Boomer. Ella tiene un novio que se sabe que ama con todo su corazón, el cual tiene por nombre Peter Coleman. Y entonces, ni siquiera se inmuta de cómo Boomer la mira cuando pasa. Cómo sus ojos brillan cuando sonríe. Cómo la… ama. Pero el rubio de mis sueños, cegado por su belleza, se mantiene ajeno a que la chica jamás llegaría a fijarse en él.

-¿L-la invitarás al baile de hoy? –pregunto con cierto tono de tristeza en mi voz. Él sale de su trance y me mira a los ojos.

-No creo que acepte, solo tiene ojos para Peter –dice con tristeza, entonces desvía la mirada y suspira melancólicamente. Me arrepiento profundamente haber  
preguntado.

-Lo siento, Boomer… –también desvió la mirada.

-Bueno, ¿Y tú a quién vas a invitar? –me sonrojo levente y sonrío, nerviosa.

-Pues… no sé –_"Si por mí fuera, a ti" _

-¿Y no vas a invitar a ese chico del que siempre me hablas pero no me has querido decir su nombre? –ahora estoy más ruborizada y nerviosa.

-No creo que me acepte –digo encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Por qué? Tú eres muy bonita –y cada vez el tono de rojo en mis mejillas, sube de intensidad. Esperen, ¡Me dijo que soy muy bonita!

-Ehhh… Ahh… Uhh –comienzo a balbucear cosas sin sentido. Él ríe. Respiro hondo y por fin hablo bien–. Es que supongo que gusta de otra –digo con algo de tristeza en mi voz.

-Bueno, viendo que los dos estamos forever alones y además estamos más invisibles que Gasparín… ¿No quieres ir conmigo? –y los colores aumentan increíblemente de intensidad. Y bueno, aunque he recibido cientos de invitaciones al baile (no quiero sonar engreída, pero los chicos nunca me dejan en paz) y Boomer igual (por sus muchas admiradoras), ésta era… especial.

-C-claro –tartamudeo. Él sonríe.

-¿Y al final vas a cantar como te pidieron? –y es que me fascina cantar, y las personas dicen que lo hago muy bien, por lo cual me invitaron a cantar una canción en el baile, además de que mis amigas se ofrecieron a tocar conmigo, puesto que Kaoru sabe tocar guitarra, Momoko la batería y yo el piano.

-Sí, pero aún no sé cuál podría cantar –respondo sonriendo

-Bien, ya deseo escucharte, pero vamos ya a clases que llegaremos tarde –me dice corriendo. Yo rio.

-¡Vamos!

* * *

Estoy en mi casa, acostada en mi cama y escuchando música, con los ojos cerrados, pensando en qué canción podría cantar. De repente, escucho unos gritos fuera de mi ventana. Me asomo y me doy cuenta que en la habitación de Boomer, él y sus hermanos, Brick y Butch, están peleando por quién sabe que tonterías. Me rio, pues probablemente el lindo rubio me cuente después. Me vuelvo a concentrar en la música, pero al cerrar mis ojos, escuchó cómo alguien abre la puerta de mi cuarto de una patada.

Me levanto de golpe, perpleja, y entonces veo a mis dos mejores amigas observándome detalladamente, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Q-qué ocurre? –pregunto al notar que tienen la mandíbula caída.

-¡¿Que qué ocurre?! ¡¿Que qué ocurre?! –dice Kaoru frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Miyako! ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste que Boomer te invitó al baile?! –dice Momoko, dramática y un poco paranoica. Así es mi amiga. Rio un poco.

-¿Le dejó de gustar Amber? ¿Te le declaraste? ¿Son novios? ¿Se besaron? ¿Viste que Galactic man sacó un nuevo episodio? –la lluvia de preguntas es interrumpida por la pregunta de mi amiga pelirroja, la cual, claro, no tiene nada que ver con el tema. La azabache y yo arqueamos una ceja. Mi amiga se encoge de hombros. La otra rueda los ojos.

-Descuiden, básicamente vamos solo como amigos –digo con dulzura. A ellas les aparece en la frente una gotita al estilo anime.

-¡Lo hubieses dicho desde un principio! –exclaman. Vuelvo a reír.

-Bien, ¿Y vinieron por la lluvia de preguntas o para arreglar…?

-¡ARREGLARNOS PARA EL BAILE! –grita Momoko sacando tres vestidos y una maleta llena de cosas para maquillarse… Esperen… ¿Tres vestidos?

-Kaoru, ¿Irás al baile? –pregunto, desconcertada. Creía que mi amiga azabache no iba a asistir.

-Sí, pero porque te voy a ayudar con la canción… y porque Butch me invitó a ir con él –murmura lo último.

-¿Qué? –preguntamos Momo y yo.

-Butch me invitó a ir con él –vuelve a murmurar.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que voy con el tarado al baile, mierda! –grita, harta.

-¡Ey! –escuchamos que alguien exclama. Nos asomamos por la ventana y vemos al chico de ojos verde oscuro cruzado de brazos, junto con sus hermanos muertos de risa. Momo y yo volvemos a ver a Kaoru, la cual está reventada de la risa.

-Soy honesta, ¿Ok? –Él frunce el ceño– Sabes que te quiero… –los ojos del chico brillan y sonríe– matar, pero te quiero –su sonrisa se desvanece y ella vuelve a reír–. Ñe, es broma, en verdad te quiero. ¡Nos vemos en un rato! –y se va como si nada. El niega con la cabeza y sale de la habitación de su hermano rubio. Noto que mi amiga de ojos rosados mira a Brick, suspira y lo saluda haciendo un ademán con la mano. Él le devuelve el saludo y se van. Boomer me sonríe y yo le devuelvo la acción. Acto seguido, voy con mis amigas.

Veo a Momoko, y me doy cuenta de que está agarrando de los pies a Kaoru, la cual se niega a usar un lindo vestido verde oscuro, de una sola manga larga y con detalles en negro. Después de una épica batalla, mi amiga azabache termina cruzada de brazos, con el vestido puesto y el cabello medio peinado. Mi amiga pelirroja termina con un vestido fucsia con brillos blancos, strapless y largo, con el cabello como siempre, y en cuanto a su maquillaje, tiene sombras rosadas, un leve rubor y un brillito de labios del mismo color que las sombras, a diferencia de Kaoru que se niega profundamente a ponerse maquillaje. La chica de orbes rosados, me hizo un ademán para que me acercase, para ayudarme a arreglarme para el gran baile.

Boomer's POV:

Estoy en el baile con mis hermanos mayores, esperando a mi mejor amiga. Miro un momento a mi ropa, estoy usando un traje formal negro, con una corbata azul. Mi cabello, como siempre está despeinado, pero no tanto como siempre lo está.

Observo a mis hermanos, ellos también traen trajes negros, pero el de Butch es con una corbata de color verde oscuro y el de Brick con una corbata roja.

De repente, escucho una voz a mis espaldas, una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte. Me volteo y allí está ella, sonriendo como siempre. Su cabello, está rizado y cae sobre su espalda, además de que trae brillos celestes, cosa que me sorprendió, puesto que ella nunca anda con el cabello suelto. Su rostro, brillante y expresivo como siempre, tiene una pizca de maquillaje, unas sombras celestes, e inclusive tiene las pestañas rizadas, además de que trae una base y un brillo de labios rosado pálido. Luce un vestido largo, de tirantes pero no de los que son demasiado delgados, color celeste, con vuelos en la parte de abajo, una cinta color azul que cubre su abdomen y brillos en todo el vestido. Trae unos zapatos de tacón azules, como la cinta, que tienen una flor del mismo color pero con el centro plateado. Honestamente, se ve hermosa.

-¡Hola, Boomer! –me saluda, animada. Más no le logro responder, ya que me quedo embobado mirándola. Arquea una ceja– ¿Boomer? Boomer… –siento que alguien me golpea en la cabeza. Me volteo y veo a Butch, el cual me hace señas para que le hable a Miyako.

-¿Ah? ¡Hola! –la saludo, sonriendo.

-¿Cómo la estás pasando? –pregunta con su tierna sonrisa. Vaya… así sonriendo se ve preciosa… Pero esperen, a mí me gusta Amber… creo.

-Muy bien –respondo aun un poco embobado. Ella suelta una risita.

-¿Vamos a tomar algo? –me pregunta mirándome a los ojos, pero me quedo como hipnotizado observando sus bellos ojos celestes como el cielo, los cuales brillan como nunca lo han hecho– Em… Boomer, ¿Estás ahí? –sacudo mi cabeza y vuelvo al mundo.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, sí, vamos –animo.

Vamos a la mesa y nos servimos un poco del ponche de frutas. Tomo un trago y observo a mi mejor amiga, la cual está tomando su ponche con un poco de desesperación. Me rio levemente. Seguro está nerviosa por su presentación, aunque ella raramente se pone nerviosa por tener que cantar en público, así que decido preguntarle.

-Ey, Miyako, ¿Estás nerviosa por tu presentación? –Deja su refresco en la mesa y me mira, acto seguido, asiente con la cabeza– ¿Cuándo es? –Abre la boca para contestar, pero es interrumpida por la voz de un chico a través del micrófono.

-¡Y esta es la última canción, antes de recibir a Miyako! –grita.

-Ay, lo lamento. Ahorita nos vemos –me dice mi mejor amiga, para entonces salir corriendo. Suspiro, sonrío y voy a buscar un buen lugar para verla cantar.

* * *

Miyako's POV:

Voy por detrás del escenario, para entonces encontrarme con mis amigas y nuestros instrumentos. Lastimosamente, tuve que dejar a Boomer, lo bueno es que desde el escenario podré verlo, ya que, sinceramente, se ve muy guapo en traje.

Me acerco a mis amigas y les sonrío, indicándoles que estoy lista. Ellas asienten y nos colocamos junto a nuestros respectivos instrumentos, dispuestas a comenzar con la presentación.

-Muy bien, esa canción fue "Moves Like Jagger" de Maroon 5 –dijo el chico presentador–. Y ahora, ¡Recibamos a Miyako y sus amigas! –exclama, para que entonces se corra el telón y mis amigas y yo seamos recibidas por bastantes aplausos.

Sonrío al ver la atención y cariño que nos tienen, acerco el micrófono a mí misma y hablo.

-Hola, soy Miyako y juntos con mis amigas, interpretaré "Invisible" de Taylor Swift para ustedes –todos vuelven a aplaudir y hasta silban.

Miro entre el público y diviso a Boomer, el cual me está observando. Sonríe y le devuelvo la acción. Desvío la mirada, suspiro y comienzo a tocar.

She can't see the way your eyes

Light up when you smile

She'll never notice how you stop and stare

whenever she walks by

And you can't see me the way you want her

but your everything to me

Veo al público, y noto que Amber está junto con su novio, Peter, abrazándolo. Miro a Boomer, y me doy cuenta de que él ni se ha inmutado de la presencia de la chica que lo hace suspirar. Arqueo una ceja, pero sigo cantando.

I just want to show you

She don't even know you

She's never gonna love you

Like I want to

And you just see right through me

If you only knew me

We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbeliveble

Instead of just invisible

Suspiro. En serio que siento esa canción. A veces siento como si hubiese sido escrita para mí, por lo que me pasa, por ser en cierta forma… _invisible_. A pesar de que él también lo es.

There's a fire inside of you

That can't help but shine through

She's never gonna see the light

No matter what you do

And all I think about

Is how to make you think of me

Everything that we could be

Aún sigo sin creer que Amber nunca se haya fijado en Boomer. Digo, no es que su novio sea malo o feo, pero es que, no sé, supongo que lo pienso así por estar enamorada de él, pero el lindo rubio que me quita el sueño es tan… increíble.

Como la misma canción dice, él tiene un brillo, un fuego que de cierta forma me prende –no de la mala forma, aclaro– y cada día hace que me enamore más de él.

I just want to show you

She don't even know you

She's never gonna love you

Like I want to

And you just see right through me

If you only knew me

We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbeliveble

Instead of just Invisible

Like shadows in a fainted light

Oh we're invisible

I just want to look in your eyes

and make you realize

Hago un ademán con mi mano, para indicarles a mis amigas que canten el último coro conmigo. Ellas asienten con la cabeza y se acercan a sus respectivos micrófonos.

I just want to show you

She don't even know you

Baby let me love you

Let me want you

And you just see right through me

If you only knew me

We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbeliveble

Instead of just Invisible

Mis amigas dejan de cantar. Sonrío tímidamente y termino la canción.

She can't see the way your eyes

Light up when you smile

Entonces, recibimos muchos aplausos y uno que otro silbido. Doy las gracias y bajo del escenario con mis compañeras.

Vamos conversando y bromeando, hasta que nos topamos con nuestras respectivas citas para el baile. Brick toma de la mano a Momoko y se la lleva a la pista a bailar. Butch le sonríe coquetamente a Kaoru, la cual solo rueda los ojos, lo toma de la mano y se va al bufet con él, aunque a como son ese par, dentro de un ratito se acaban con toda la comida. Por fin, Boomer y yo nos quedamos solos, sin que ninguna palabra pase por nuestros labios, tan solo mirándonos a los ojos. De la nada, él sonríe, me toma de la mano –cosa que claramente me hizo ruborizarme– y me lleva fuera del gimnasio, lugar en el cual se efectuaba el baile.

Una vez afuera, se sienta conmigo en una banca, y nuevamente, sonríe.

-Boomer... –comienzo a hablar– ¿Por qué vinimos a…? –Pero no termino mi frase y soy interrumpida, cuando sus brazos rodean mi cintura, me acercan más a él y me funden en un cálido abrazo. Él esconde su rostro en mi cuello y yo me sonrojo notablemente. Digo, ya antes él me había abrazado, pero nunca de esa forma.

-Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes –susurra en mi oído con esa dulzura en su voz que solo él tiene, cosa que me hace colorarme aún más.

-¿N-no haberte p-pe-per-percatado de qué? –tartamudeo, nerviosa. Aún sin creerme lo que está pasando.

-Que te amo, Miyako. Que eres la chica más bella que he visto, tanto por dentro como por fuera, en especial hoy. Lamento haber sido tan torpe como para no darme cuenta de lo que sientes por mí, y por lastimarte hablándote de una persona que jamás me volverá siquiera a ver. Es más, lamento haberme fijado primero en ella y no en ti. Fui un tonto –susurra en mi oído. Siento como mis mejillas arden como nunca lo han hecho, y me separo un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿E-en s-se-serio? –pregunto, aun tartamudeando. Él asiente con la cabeza.

-Sip, y por eso, aunque sea un poco tarde… –suspira y desvía la mirada– ¿T-te g-gustaría ser mi… mi…? ¿Qu-quieres ser mi…?

-¿Tu novia? –Lo interrumpo– Me fascinaría –digo sonrojada a límites inhumanos, para entonces lanzarme sobre él y besarlo, besarlo como desde que lo he conocido he deseado hacerlo, y lo mejor de todo es haber sido correspondida. Un beso dulce, tierno, lleno de sentimientos y al mismo tiempo de pasión. Lastimosamente, tenemos que separarnos por la falta de aire–. Boomer… –él me vuelve a ver a los ojos– ¿Prometes que siempre estarás conmigo? –él sonríe.

-Lo prometo –suelta una risita–. Y también prometo que nunca volverás a ser… "_invisible"._

Fin.

* * *

**Nota de autora #2:**Sí, lo sé, hice ver a Boomer como la cosita más linda del mundo, después de Toad de Nintendo, claramente. Toad es lo más lindo que hay. Pero como sea, es que no sé, deseaba hacerlo así porque siempre me he imaginado a Boomer como el más tierno de los RRBZ (aunque Butch es el más guapo y Brick también es súper guapo. Es que no me gustan los rubios de ojos claros, no sé. Pero de todas formas pienso que Boomer es lindo).

En fin,

Toylad fuera, ¡Paz!


End file.
